


The Hangover Cure

by giselleslash



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Happy Ending, M/M, Playful Sex, Sharing a Bed, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 05:22:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1254391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giselleslash/pseuds/giselleslash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin and Gwaine throw a party at their flat where Arthur gets massively pissed. Merlin puts him to bed in his own room but Gwaine, who gets equally pissed, passes out in Merlin’s bed instead of his own. Needless to say the morning after isn’t what either Arthur or Gwaine was expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hangover Cure

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Gwainefest on LJ. 
> 
> Inspired by a prompt from Jammeke.
> 
> All the thanks and love in the world to Asya_Ana and Emjayelle for their mad beta skills. They whipped this fic into shape and were amazingly brilliant and helpful.
> 
> Massive, MASSIVE, thanks and love to my astoundingly talented collaborator, Alby_Mangroves who made the most fucking gorgeous (and omghot) art to grace this fic. I was so unbelievably lucky to be able to work with her and gain the benefit of her enormous talent. ALL MY LOVE, ALBY!! ♥
> 
> Check out her art post: **[HERE](http://alby-mangroves.livejournal.com/42453.html)** and give her some much deserved love.

“So Arthur, tell me again about how you run the company all on your own, and how your sister is a total burden who can blow you. Because that last bit needs repeating, and probably therapy.”

Merlin had dragged Morgana into the kitchen where Arthur had set up at the table with what looked like every bottle of beer and alcohol in existence. 

“He said I could blow him?” Morgana asked. “For fuck’s sake, Arthur, stop drinking.”

Arthur pointed at Morgana. “You stop drinking. And blow me.”

“Mate,” Merlin said. “I know she’s only your half-sister but you need to cool it with the fellatio inspired insults. People are going to begin to wonder.”

“Merlin, you have a dirty mind. A dirty, filthy…” Arthur stopped to hiccup. “Mind. You’ve got lots of issues. I wasn’ gonna say anything, but you’re sort of a pervert. Aren’t you Mer--Merlin? Merrrrlin.”

“Christ, the record’s stuck. He’s skipping,” Morgana said as she reached over and grabbed the bottle out of Arthur’s hand. “You’re done, darling.”

“You can’t tell me what to do.” Arthur made a dive for his beer but Morgana slapped his hand away.

“Oh my God, are you two going to have a slap fight like you used to do when we were eight?” Merlin asked.

“Don’t sound so excited about the prospect,” Morgana said. “It’s disturbing to know that watching Arthur and me fight apparently makes you hard.”

“I’m insulted. You know you have to woo my dick a bit more than that. I’m tingly at best.”

“I don’t need to know about your tingly dick either,” Morgana said.

“Stop talking about my dick, Arthur’s the one who told you to blow him.”

“He’s pissed off his arse. You only pulled me in here to get him in trouble, don’t pretend like you were concerned about working out his issues.”

“I could have been concerned,” Merlin protested.

“But you weren’t.”

“Ha. No. I just wanted you to get arsed at him and punch him in the face. And you’ve disappointed me horribly.”

“I don’t know how I’ll live with myself,” Morgana said.

“Yeah, I don’t either.”

Merlin watched as Morgana started to clear the alcohol away from the table, and away from Arthur’s grasp.

“What brought all of this on?” Merlin asked as he waved at the bottles in Morgana’s hands. “This level of pissery doesn’t happen that often. At least not since university.”

“He has turned into quite a stick, hasn’t he?” Morgana asked as she shuffled her fingers through Arthur’s hair. “Poor thing. So boring.”

“I can hear you. I’m right here, y’know,” Arthur muttered from the tabletop where he’d face-planted himself. 

“Bad deal at work,” Morgana answered, ignoring Arthur entirely. “And I was the one to fix it so Uther did his Uther thing— “

“And praised you and berated Arthur,” Merlin finished for her. “It’s like he wants you two to hate one another.”

“He actually does think he’s doing us good; building up our character with healthy competition and all that rot. Typical failure to comprehend basic human emotion on his part.”

“I just wish he’d quit,” Merlin said, looking at Arthur. “He’s annoying as shit when he’s stressed.”

“As always, putting Arthur’s well-being first.” Morgana laughed.

“Aw, he still loves me,” Merlin said as he laid his head down next to Arthur’s on the table then shouted. “Don’t you, Arthur?”

Arthur’s head shot up at Merlin’s shout. “Fuck you, you loud twat.”

Morgana laughed again as Merlin muttered something about, ‘big, grumpy dickfaces.’

“Help me get him up,” Morgana said.

“You’re not dragging his fat arse home, it’ll take you years. Let’s just put him in my bedroom.”

“You old softie, Merlin.”

“Yeah, well, he better not vom in my bed.” Merlin grabbed onto Arthur’s hair and yanked his head back so he was looking up at him. “Did you hear that, dickface? No vom in Merlin’s bed.”

“No vom,” Arthur mumbled.

“He really is complacent when he’s drunk. I should ask him for more things,” Merlin said. “Like a puppy.”

“You’re twenty-six, Merlin, you can buy your own puppy,” Morgana said.

“I know, but getting a puppy as a gift would be so much nicer.”

They managed to drag Arthur down the hall and to Merlin’s bedroom. Merlin made sure to act very put upon and loudly whined about having shite friends who were really fucking unhelpful when everyone just patted Arthur on the head without offering to help as the three of them passed by.

They dropped him on Merlin’s bed and started pulling off his trainers and jeans. 

“We better take his socks off too otherwise he’ll throw a fit in the morning,” Merlin said.

“Are you sure you two aren’t secretly married? You know far too much about one another’s sleeping preferences than is normal.”

“I lived with the idiot for four years, you pick up stuff, much of which you never wanted to know in the first place.”

“Lovely.”

“Good God, just turn him on his side so he doesn’t asphyxiate on his own vomit in the night. I don’t want to have to deal with a dead body on a Sunday morning.”

Morgana snorted but reached across Arthur to get a grip on his shoulder and pull him onto his side. 

“There,” she said. “Our work here is done.”

Arthur’s snore confirmed it.

~*~

Gwaine hadn’t meant to get pissed once he finally got home, hours into the party.

Well, that’s wasn’t entirely true. He’d planned on getting pissed, but not as pissed as he got, so, really, he hadn’t meant to get pissed.

There was logic in there somewhere.

It wasn’t his fault though; Elena, Mithian, and Elyan were totally to blame. And Merlin. Mostly Merlin. Probably ninety-nine percent Merlin. 

So seeing as how it was Merlin’s fault Gwaine figured the least he could do was flop himself down on Merlin’s bed, roll around a great deal, and make his sheets smell like they’d been washed in the River Drink. 

And line-dried in the Jameson distillery. 

Gwaine kicked off his jeans and crawled into Merlin’s bed. 

That’d teach the little bastard to bet him he couldn’t outdrink Mithian

~*~

Gwaine woke up plastered against Merlin’s back. He was also nursing the beginnings of a hard-on.

If he wasn’t still half-asleep he’d laugh about the reaction that’d get out of Merlin. Thankfully Merlin was still asleep, and really damn warm, so Gwaine just curled closer to him. When Gwaine slid his hand over Merlin’s stomach to pull him closer he realised it wasn’t Merlin at all. 

Not that Merlin was scrawny, but he definitely wasn’t as solid as the body he was pressed up against. Gwaine turned his head and his nose brushed across surprisingly soft hair. He moved his hips...yep, definitely not Merlin’s wee little bum. Gwaine cracked an eye open and saw blond hair and the curve of a broad shoulder. 

Arthur. 

Fuck. _Arthur_.

Somehow that knowledge made him even harder. Embarrassingly so, actually. 

What the fuck was Arthur doing in Merlin’s bed?

It wasn’t entirely surprising, but still. 

Despite himself (he decided he’d blame it on residual drunkenness if asked) Gwaine slipped his hand underneath Arthur’s t-shirt so he could press his palm against bare skin. Taut, bare skin, with just the right amount of fuzz. Not that Gwaine had noticed, or thought about it, just a completely neutral observation. 

He snuffled his nose into Arthur’s hair, hovered with his lips just above the skin of Arthur’s neck, oh fucking Christ he was on the cusp of being painfully hard. He wanted to roll his hips, rock up into Arthur and that arse of his. A quick puff of breath escaped from Gwaine’s lips at the thought of sliding his cock along the crack of Arthur’s arse, just slipping between those cheeks again and again.

Arthur groaned and flopped his hand back at Gwaine.

“Ugh, dammit, Merlin. Get your dick away from me.”

Gwaine chuckled at the indignance in Arthur’s voice.

“Not Merlin,” Gwaine whispered into Arthur’s ear as he gave his stomach a quick little scratch.

Arthur barely reacted. “Fuck you, Gwaine, you too. Get all the dicks away from me.”

“Aw come on, mate, that’s not the Arthur I know. My Arthur loves dicks. All kinds.”

“Your Arthur wants t’sleep. Ge’off.”

“Arthurrr,” Gwaine sighed as he started humping him and making the bed bounce. “Just let me rub one off.”

Arthur didn’t even try to move away, he just went limp on the bed and pressed his face into his pillow. “Ugh. Fine. Have at it.”

Gwaine laughed as he rolled on top of Arthur’s back and shoved his face into the curve of his neck. “Well that’s hardly inspiring. I just went soft.”

“Doesn’t feel like it.”

“I went emotionally soft. I’m sensitive, y’know.”

Gwaine smiled when he felt Arthur’s laughter shake through him. 

“I’m glad your cock could carry on though, despite your emotional instability.”

“My cock is a champion.”

Gwaine heard Arthur’s muffled snort into his pillow and he gave Arthur’s side a good pinch, but he stayed laid out on top of him. Arthur was a surprisingly comfortable pillow as he used his shoulder as a pillow. Gwaine loved how his t-shirt still smelled faintly of his washing powder beneath the light scent of sweat, and of Arthur himself. 

He wasn’t proud of the fact that he knew Arthur smelled really fucking good, but he did, so he let himself enjoy pressing his nose into the warm scent of Arthur’s t-shirt. 

Maybe Arthur had fallen back asleep because he didn’t say anything for awhile, so Gwaine started slowly trailing the fingers of his right hand up and down Arthur’s side. 

“Still not gonna let you hump me, y’know,” Arthur mumbled, but the slight lift of his hips that said differently.

“Didn’t ask you to.”

“So who was it then that asked me to let him rub one off before?”

“That was Merlin.”

“Was it now?” Arthur asked. “The same Merlin who I can make cry every year on my birthday just by suggesting he gives me a happy birthday blowie? That Merlin?”

“Yep, that one.”

“The one that’s basically my brother.”

“Hm-mm. I think I heard him saying something about exploring his gay side last night.”

“Well that’s an interesting development.”

“I thought so,” Gwaine said. 

“It’s strange though, ‘cause it seems like your cock is the one poking me in the arse right now.”

“You know Merlin and his limited attention span. He poked his dick around for a few minutes, but got bored and decided he wanted some brekkie instead. So I took over.”

“Typical. I feel like Mithian must lead a very sexually frustrated life with Merlin just poking about for a bit and then wandering off.”

“I know, right?” Gwaine agreed. “We should probably get her a vibrator for her birthday.”

“Already did.”

“No. You didn’t.”

“Yeah, two birthdays ago.”

“You two, Jesus fuck. There’s just no boundaries.”

“Well she sent me the link and the color she wanted,” Arthur said. “What was I supposed to do? Disappoint her? She’s already dating Merlin, that’s disappointment enough for one lifetime.”

Gwaine laughed and Arthur scrunched up his shoulder and tried to push him away, which only made him laugh more. He brushed his beard against the bare strip of skin of Arthur’s neck to try to make Arthur squirm. Arthur pulled back his arm to elbow Gwaine, but he managed to grab the elbow before it did too much damage.

“You’re the actual worst,” Arthur complained, with the half-hearted struggle came more movement, more obvious brushes of Gwaine’s still hard cock.

Gwaine hummed in agreement and pressed his hips down as he held Arthur’s arms against his side, trapping Arthur against his body. The way the curve of Arthur’s arse fit just right against him made Gwaine rock his hips with more intent. There was no mistaking what he wanted, no way for Arthur to play it off as a goof. 

Gwaine found himself holding his breath for a second or two as he waited to see how Arthur would respond. When he made a little humming moan of agreement and pushed his arse back against Gwaine’s cock, Gwaine tightened his hold around Arthur and started moving against him in earnest. 

Arthur pressed his face down into the pillow and the movement presented the bare expanse of skin at the back of his neck. Gwaine pressed his lips against it, let his hot breath ghost across it, and at Arthur’s shiver, bit down lightly. Arthur’s hips jerked and Gwaine let go of Arthur’s arms to hold onto his hips instead. 

When Gwaine’s fingers dug into his hips, Arthur rocked his arse harder against Gwaine, more desperate than before. His breath was picking up and Gwaine knew he was hard by then too; his cock warm and heavy and trapped against the mattress beneath him. The thought that Arthur was probably desperate to be touched but wasn’t going to beg Gwaine to do it made a red hot shiver run down his spine.

Gwaine moved his right hand to the waistband of Arthur’s boxer briefs and slipped the tips of his fingers underneath, brushing them along the warm, taut skin of Arthur’s hipbone. 

“Want this?” Gwaine’s whispered question broke the silence between them. 

Arthur lifted his hips and moaned, but didn’t say anything. Gwaine smiled into the skin behind Arthur’s ear. Stubborn twat. 

Gwaine pulled his fingers out of Arthur’s waistband and he all but whimpered. Gwaine wanted to keep teasing him, but he wanted to get his hand on Arthur’s cock more, so he worked his hand between Arthur and the mattress. Arthur mumbled something when Gwaine wrapped his fingers around his cock and it sounded like his name. 

“Say it again,” Gwaine said.

Arthur shook his head but pressed down into Gwaine’s hand. Gwaine stilled Arthur’s hips with a tight grip from his other hand, and pushed down with his own hips, trapping Arthur’s.

“Say it again.”

“Conceited arsehole.” 

The belligerence in Arthur’s voice made Gwaine laugh, a low rumble in his chest.

“Good enough,” Gwaine said as he gave Arthur’s cock a firm squeeze. 

“Ah, fuck,” Arthur groaned as he started to thrust back and forth in Gwaine’s grip. 

They weren’t actually touching skin-to-skin, but Gwaine was more turned on rutting against Arthur than he’d been in a long time. He didn’t like to admit he’d thought about doing exactly this ever since he’d met Arthur. 

Arthur and his perfect fucking arse. 

Gwaine felt the heat of Arthur’s cock through the soft cotton of his boxer briefs, heard his ragged breaths, and it only made him move his hips faster, his cock snug against the curve of Arthur’s arse and so ready to come. He wanted to slow down, prolong it; that warm, sweet pull deep down in his gut, his balls, everywhere. But the sound of only their heavy breaths and the quiet give of the mattress beneath them echoing through the room made it impossible for Gwaine to hold back. Everything seemed so focused, intimate and quiet. 

Gwaine hooked his foot over the back of Arthur’s calf and rode it out, rocking against Arthur until a shudder ran through him, and Arthur whimpered when the wetness of Gwaine’s come soak through the soft cotton that covered his arse. Gwaine gathered Arthur up against his chest and turned him a bit to the side so he could get a full grip on Arthur’s cock; could wrap his fingers around it instead of just cupping it, pressing at it. 

Arthur tipped his head back against Gwaine’s shoulder and he could see the flushness of Arthur’s cheeks, the way his mouth parted. Gwaine was pressed so tightly against Arthur that it felt like the shiver that ran through Arthur when he came ran through him as well. Arthur grabbed at Gwaine’s wrist until the shuddering stopped. 

It surprised Gwaine that Arthur had been so quiet, he hoped he’d have a chance to try to pull something louder, more desperate, from Arthur’s throat. 

Gwaine let go of Arthur as he rolled onto this back and flung an arm over his face.

“Fucking hell.”

“That’s a better cure for a hangover than the shite Merlin makes,” Arthur said and Gwaine could hear the smile in his voice. “Although now I’m smelly _and_ sticky, so there’s that against it.”

Gwaine laughed, and Arthur turned to look back over his shoulder at him. Gwaine reached out and pushed his face away. Arthur snorted. 

“So how’d you end up in Merlin’s bed? Not that I’m complaining, mind, I definitely wasn’t expecting to have such a brilliant wake-up. I was actually expecting to wake-up to Merlin’s foot in my face.”

“Oh my God,” Arthur said as he turned onto his back and looked over at Gwaine. “What the hell is the deal with that? Seriously? How does someone completely turn themselves around during the night and end up with their feet on their pillow?”

“Merlin is an enigma.”

“More like a weirdo, he’s been doing it ever since I met him. We’d go camping and I’d wake up to find the only thing poking out of the top of his sleeping bag were his feet.”

“I think it’s cute.”

“You would.”

Gwaine grinned at Arthur. “Jealous?”

“Intensely.”

“So.” Gwaine kicked Arthur’s foot. “Whatcha doing here?”

“Work. Father. Lots of alcohol. Merlin’s mothering.”

“Yeah, okay, I get it now. Here I was hoping you were planning on crawling into my bed and just got lost.”

“Yes, that’s exactly it,” Arthur said. “I got lost in this sardine tin you and Merlin call a flat on my way to pleasuring you sexually in your bed.”

“You did a fine job of pleasuring me in Merlin’s bed, though, so well done you.”

Arthur laughed despite himself and Gwaine smiled at him as he got up out of bed.

“I’m taking a shower, I smell like a brewery.”

Arthur looked up at him from the bed. “Shouldn’t you let your guest have a shower first?”

“The day I consider you a guest and not just a pain in m’arse I’ll let you know,” Gwaine said as he headed out into the hall and closed the door behind him.

~*~

When Gwaine came back from his shower he found Arthur digging around in a drawer full of Merlin’s underwear.

“Pervy,” Gwaine said.

“I’m not putting mine back on, thanks to you.”

Gwaine laughed. “Yeah.”

“You’re entirely too proud of that.”

“It was a shining moment.”

Arthur looked back over his shoulder at Gwaine and gave him a little grin.

“Don’t let it go to your head.”

“I’ll try not to, but seeing the state of your pants makes it difficult.”

Arthur rolled his eyes and gathered up the underwear and t-shirt he’d confiscated from Merlin’s drawers. When he headed to the door Gwaine spoke up.

“You planning on coming back?”

Arthur stopped, turned around, and shrugged. “Maybe.”

“Might be nice to spend a bit more time befouling Merlin’s bed.”

Arthur leaned against the doorway, a slow smile spread over his face. “Tempting.”

“Imagine the tears.”

“We’ll see.” 

Gwaine knew Arthur was being purposefully vague, the arsehole, but it was working like a charm. He looked dirty and debauched and so fucking smug, and Gwaine wanted him more than he was willing to admit to. 

“Just come back when you’re done,” Gwaine said, trying to make it sound like an order instead of begging. “Don’t slip out.”

Arthur’s cheeks flushed slightly and Gwaine liked to think the command pleased him, but he composed himself and feigned boredom.

“Whatever,” he said as he turned around to head to the shower.

Gwaine threw a pillow at Arthur’s back and took great joy in the little burst of laughter he heard coming from Arthur when it hit him.

He also really enjoyed watching Arthur’s arse as he walked away.

~*~

While Arthur was in the shower Gwaine crept out to the kitchen, past Merlin and Mithian passed out on the couch, to grab some food for breakfast. When he got back to Merlin’s room he dumped everything on the nightstand and listened for the shower to stop.

Gwaine sat down on Merlin’s bed and started scrolling through the messages on his phone. Apparently everyone at the party thought it was a really original and hilarious idea to send him texts filled with links and numbers to therapists, counselors, and alcohol treatment centres. He wondered if Arthur got the same helpful texts. 

As he played with his phone he tried not to get anxious about the length of time that had passed since he heard the shower come to a stop. It seemed a ridiculous amount of time, and although it may could have been less than five minutes, he was never the patient sort. 

He was busy composing a really insulting reply to one of Morgana’s texts when the door opened. He looked up and saw Arthur standing there in Merlin’s boxers and t-shirt, holding his own clothes in his right hand. He looked like an idiot and Gwaine wanted to jump him immediately. 

“You came back,” Gwaine said, tempering his excitement with an insult. “Good to know you can follow very basic instructions.”

“Shut it,” Arthur said as he tossed his clothes into the corner and shut the door behind him. 

“I’m just saying, on the level with a dog, Arthur. Well done.”

Arthur ignored him and crawled up onto the bed in front of him. 

“Wanted to do this,” he said as he dug his hands into Gwaine’s hair and kissed him.

Gwaine had not seen that coming, but it was a nice fucking shock. He smiled against Arthur’s lips and Arthur muttered, _shut it_ , again as he pulled on Gwaine’s hair and deepened the kiss. Gwaine neck arched back and the grip of Arthur’s fingers in his hair was teetering on the edge of hurts-so-good.

It was a really fucking brilliant kiss.

Arthur pulled back slightly and their lips parted, but he kept his forehead pressed against Gwaine’s. 

“Hope you didn’t mind,” he said.

Gwaine laughed. “Arsehole.”

Arthur nipped at Gwaine’s bottom lip, and he laughed again as he reached out and tugged at the hem of Arthur’s t-shirt and pulled it over his head.

“Hey,” Arthur protested. “I just put that on.”

“Don’t care,” Gwaine said as he wrapped an arm and a leg around Arthur and flipped him onto his back. 

Gwaine straddled Arthur’s hips and ran his hands over the flat plane of Arthur’s stomach and up his chest. Gwaine’s fingers splayed across Arthur’s chest as he leaned down and started mouthing his way along Arthur’s neck down to his clavicle. Arthur’s hands tangled themselves in Gwaine’s hair when his mouth closed around Arthur’s nipple. 

“Every time we played football and you threw off your shirt,” Gwaine said as he lightly bit down after each word. “I’ve wanted to do this. Your fucking gorgeous chest.”

Gwaine nuzzled Arthur’s chest and breathed in the clean scent of him. He smelled like Gwaine’s soap and it made his cock ache. Arthur kept stroking his fingers through Gwaine’s hair while Gwaine took his time; let him mouth, and kiss, and lick at his chest. 

“Pervy bastard,” Arthur whispered.

Gwaine looked up at Arthur and ran his hand through his own hair to dislodge one of Arthur’s.

“Seems you’ve got yourself a bit of a thing too, shouldn’t be pointing fingers,” Gwaine said as he moved Arthur’s hand to his mouth and started sucking on one of his fingers. 

“Put that mouth to better use,” Arthur said as he pulled his finger away and pushed Gwaine down toward his cock. 

Gwaine snorted at Arthur’s imperialness but tugged his boxers down his hips anyway. 

“Well isn’t that pretty,” Gwaine said once he’d gotten the boxers off and tossed them aside so he could start to slowly stroke Arthur’s cock. 

Arthur fingers tangled back up in Gwaine’s hair as his voice turned low and demanding. “Suck it.”

“As long as I get to fuck you when I’m done.” Gwaine was never one to take orders willingly.

“I’ll consider it.” 

Gwaine bit the inside of Arthur’s thigh to shut him up, but it only made him laugh, all cocky and satisfied. And if Gwaine wasn’t mistaken, ever so slightly harder as well.

Of course Arthur would get off on Gwaine being belligerent. 

Gwaine figured the best payback would be to give Arthur the blow job of his life before fucking him into a senseless, whimpering mess.

~*~

Merlin’s pounding brought the two of them out of their sex-induced comas.

“Fuck the two of you. What are you doing in there?” Merlin yelled through the door. “Did you lock me out of my own bloody room?”

Arthur laughed when Merlin rattled the doorknob and started shouting again. “Hasn’t mastered a doorknob yet,” he whispered as he grinned at Gwaine.

“I can hear you.”

“No you can’t.”

“Yes I can!”

Gwaine snorted when Arthur kept telling Merlin he couldn’t just to arse him off.

“Arthur! You dicking twat.”

“What are you yelling at me for?” Arthur asked. “Gwaine’s the one rubbing his dick all over your sheets right now.”

“Oh my God. Stop it!”

“Yeah, well Arthur came all over them,” Gwaine said.

Arthur threw an arm over Gwaine’s waist and laughed into his neck when Merlin’s screeches went supersonic.

“Only dogs can hear you now, mate,” Gwaine said.

“I hate you both. Why didn’t you move your filthy shenanigans to your own room, Gwaine? My bed is a one dick only zone.”

“Unless Mithian’s wearing her strap-on,” Arthur said. Gwaine looked at him and mouthed, _’no way.’_ Arthur nodded, a giddy, maniacal look on his face as he mouthed back, _’underwear drawer.’_

They both snorted when Arthur’s claim was greeted with complete silence from Merlin’s side of the door. 

“Shut up,” Merlin finally said, the two of them could almost hear him blushing even through the door. 

“Dicks are fun, aren’t they, Merlin?” Arthur asked.

“You would know,” Merlin answered. “You’ve had Gwaine’s up your arse half the morning.”

“Merlin!” Gwaine said, feigning shock. “Have you been eavesdropping?”

“I didn’t need to, I think the entire fourth floor heard the two of you.”

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure he’s right about that,” came Mithian’s voice. “You’re both really fucking loud.”

“Did you like it, my love?” Gwaine asked.

“I’d have liked it more if I could have watched,” she answered.  
“Mithian, dammit,” Merlin hollered. “You’re zero help right now. Zero!”

Mithian laughed then said, “Carry on, boys, I’m taking Merlin out for brunch. Ruin his sheets, will you? I really fucking hate that set.”

“We’ll do our best,” Gwaine answered.

“You will not. Leave my sheets alone,” Merlin said, his voice trailing off as Mithian dragged him away from the door.

“I still have no idea how Merlin managed to snag Mithian,” Arthur said. “The mind boggles.”

“I think he put a spell on her, or is hypnotizing her or something. There’s no explanation.”

“Stockholm Syndrome?”

“Well she does have her own flat, so I’m thinking no on that one.”

“True.” Arthur nodded thoughtfully, and Gwaine laughed at him.

Gwaine started to play with Arthur’s fingers, which were splayed out over his stomach. “Don’t tell anyone, but Merlin is looking at rings and freaking the fuck out.”

“It’s about time. I keep telling him he’d better marry her or she’ll eventually come to her senses and run away screaming.”

“Well don’t tell him I said anything. The only reason I know is because I caught him looking online and muttering to himself.”

“Jesus. He’ll ask me for help sooner or later. He’s incapable of making decisions on his own. I’ve been making them for him since we were six.”

“Oh, so we have you to blame.”

“And Morgana, don’t forget her. She’s not exactly innocent.”

“Christ, I almost feel sorry for Merlin now. He didn’t stand a chance with the Pendragons on his arse his entire life,” Gwaine said.

“He loved it.”

“I’m thinking he’s the one with Stockholm Syndrome.”

Arthur shrugged. “Possibly.”

“I’ll probably end up with it too if I stay in here with you any longer.”

“Possibly,” Arthur repeated.

Gwaine gave him a good slap on his arse. “Shut it. You’re not supposed to agree with me. This is fucking weird enough already.”

“Why is it weird?”

Arthur sounded genuinely perplexed and Gwaine looked at him like he was crazy. “Uh, you, and me, and the nakedness.”

“Why is that weird? It was fun, wasn’t it?”

“Well, yeah, the fucking and groping and kissing and all that, that was bloody fantastic. I’m talking about us lying here naked and just chattering on like it’s no big deal I can feel your cock rubbing against my hip.”

“But you have a really nice hip,” Arthur said as he pressed closer.

“Quit sidetracking,” Gwaine said, but he was one to talk since his left hand was in the process of skimming down Arthur’s back to the sloping curve of his arse. When he pressed his finger against Arthur’s hole he made a little whimpering sound into Gwaine’s neck. “This is weird, right?” he whispered. “This should be weird.”

Arthur pressed a kiss to Gwaine’s neck. “I’m choosing not to let it be weird.” Arthur’s voice was so close, just there whispering into Gwaine’s ear, and it felt intimate, more so than any other thing they’d done so far, and Gwaine didn’t know how to take that. 

And the thing was, Arthur was right; they didn’t need to let things get weird between them. It was a choice they could absolutely make, one Gwaine wanted to make. Because the thing was Gwaine had thought about it, and for him, the weirdness had been the fact that he was worried about what Arthur would think. Usually he didn’t give a raging fuck what Arthur Pendragon thought, and he usually told him so because it was just plain fucking fun to argue with him. Arthur was opinionated, and smart, and passionate, and he’d fight to the death to prove his point, and Gwaine was always willing to hop on that ride. 

He could fight with Arthur forever and not get bored, it only made sense that fucking him would be just as amazing. 

Also breathless, and bloody terrifying, but Gwaine was never one for the mundane anyway.

Gwaine rolled Arthur onto his back and laid himself out on top of him. “Help me ruin Merlin’s sheets?” he asked, his mouth already pressed against Arthur’s.

“Well, Mithian did ask us—”

Gwaine cut Arthur off, his mind solely focused on the anticipation of pressing himself back on Arthur’s cock; riding him slowly, like they had forever to get where they were going.

~*~

Gwaine wasn’t quite willing to admit he well and truly fell for Arthur as he was sitting at the kitchen table watching Arthur cook for him in his, well Merlin’s, underwear, but he did. Gwaine knew Arthur could cook, but he didn’t know how well until Arthur laid a plate down in front of him that looked like the stuff of dreams--or at least what made him fall arse over tit for Nigella every time he watched her on telly.

Gwaine hadn’t even been aware they had half the ingredients in their flat, and it was that, paired with the fact that Arthur looked fucking edible himself--all well-fucked and mussed and half naked, moving around the kitchen like he was dancing with the fucking pots and pans--that made Gwaine realise how well and truly fucked he was. 

_Bugger._

But there they were, two days after accidentally falling into bed together, exhausted and content from a weekend of, well, everything. Fucking, eating, kissing, talking, driving Merlin to the point of a mental break. Gwaine still hadn’t managed to dress himself in anything but his underwear, but Arthur was fully clothed and standing in the doorway ready to leave. 

Gwaine wanted to curse Sunday nights and the inevitability of Monday mornings.

“So,” Gwaine said as he slipped his index finger into the front pocket of Arthur’s jeans. “I might actually want to take you out sometime, y’know, like somewhere in the outside world. Or at least some place where Merlin isn’t constantly damning our existence.”

Arthur spent a little too long just looking at him, staring him down with those eyes of his, and Gwaine was about to push him off and say, _’Fuck it, never mind.’_ when he saw the corner of Arthur’s mouth turn up.

“Maybe.”

And it sounded so smug and arrogant and so fucking Arthur-ish Gwaine wanted to punch him. But then Gwaine noticed a flush start to work itself over Arthur’s cheekbones right as Arthur leaned in for a quick kiss before rushing off down the hall without a goodbye.

That blush, that fucking brilliant blush.

Gwaine smiled to himself and closed the door.

That fucking arsehole. 

He was so royally, painfully, wonderfully fucked.

Gwaine turned around to find Merlin standing there, with his arms crossed, and glaring at him.

“You two are the grossest. I’m moving out.”

Gwaine laughed out loud. Even Merlin was fucking brilliant. 

_So_ fucked.

 

~End


End file.
